Certain Circumstances
by theyre gonna eat me alive
Summary: I gave up trying to make sense of this so long ago. Just go with it. - Drabbles for different pairings -
1. QuillClaire

**And you're always dwelling around that cliff, because she's _soso_ young. **

For a moment he's afraid she's going to fall. Terribly, terribly afraid. She peers over the edge -_ pleasedon'tfall pleasedon'tfall _- and becomes bored. "What do you find so great about cliff diving?" Her brown eyes pierce his, and his momentary gush of paranoia has dissolved. She _would_ find cliff diving boring.

"The rush," he answers, leaning against a forest tree. His eyes never leave her figure as she traces the outer edge of the cliff with her bare feet. "_Put some shoes on_," he wants to say, "_You could step on a rock_..."

But he knows the reply would be, same as always, "_Quit being such a parent, Quill_."

"Are all wolves adrenaline junkies?"

"Just the cool ones," he assures her with a smirk.

She stares blankly back, "Then what's your excuse?"

They continue to stare at each other, before she breaks. Her poker face compeletely demolished by the amused smile that lights up her whole face, and she topples onto the ground in a fit of giggles.

He would laugh, too, because she was just _so _happy, but she was really, really,_ really _close to the edge of the cliff, and_ oh God_, what if she _fell_? "Claire," he warns.

She notices the tone, the look, everything about his now tense posture. Claire rolls her eyes, "God. Quit being such a parent, Quill."

Taking in her olive skin, big brown eyes, and not-so-little-anymore curves, he honestly wishes he could.

* * *

**AN**

Yay or nay?


	2. EmbryNessie

**She's off limits, and that's how he likes her best. **

She hugs him first.

Not Mr. Alpha-Big-Bad-Wolf. No. _Him. _

He's startled at first, but by the venomous look that Jake's shooting their way, he assumes he must have really pissed her off this time. So, he plays along. What's so bad about teasing him, really?

"Hey, kid," Embry says, allowing her to break free from his grasp, even if some _teenytiny_ part of him didn't want to.

She flushes as red as a poison apple, which is surely what Jake's going to try and shove down his throat, if he touches_ his _girl one more time. Embry likes his chances. She looks up at him with wide, brown eyes. "Sorry, I, um..."

"Had a fight with Jake?" He suggests, eyebrows raised.

"N-no," he looks at her skeptically, she smiles a sort of sad smile, "Is it that obvious?"

His lips twitch upwards, "Completely. What'd he do?"

A grimace appears on her lovely face, and he can't help but notice how out of place it looks, he wants it go away. Nessie avoids his gaze for a moment, and an awkward silence ensues Hesitantly, she raises her hand,

And, _OhGod OhGod OhGod_, he thinks, I'm gonna get bitch slapped by a half-vampire. A _seven year old _half-vampire.

But when her hand rests softly on his cheek, he doesn't have time to react, as a scene unfolds before him.

Jake gazing at Bella...

... Jake freaking out when Nessie asked him about it...

... Nessie stomping her foot like a total brat, and storming out...

The vision blurs faintly and disappears. Oh, right. He forgot she could do that.

"I accused him of only hanging around me because he has to," she says, softly, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm a horrible imprint, aren't I?"

"I think Claire takes the cake for that one," Embry says, aiming for_ that _smile, "She locked Quill in a closet for two hours. All because he beat her at Scrabble," he smirks as Nessie's cheeks twitch, "Which, how he won, is still a mystery to me. The dude sucks at spelling."

A laugh escapes her lips, and he considers it a completed mission.

* * *

**AN**

I kinda sorta love them. You?


	3. IvynLily

**If she's bossy at _seven_, just wait until you're _married._**

He tugs on her ponytail, because he likes it. It's soft and brown and it's always fun to annoy her. She's a _girl. _

"Mrs. Uleyyyyyyyyy," she complains to his mother, _his mother_. What a tattle-tale.

His mom shows up, her eyes alert, but when she sees that neither child is in severe danger, the urgency lessens, "What is it, Lily?"

"Ivyn pulled my ponytail!"

"Did not!" He pokes his tongue out at her.

"Did too! Did too! He tried to pull it _right out of my head_!"

Emily allows a small smile before looking at her son, sternly, "Apologize to Lily, Ivyn."

"But I didn't do it," he whines, shooting Lily a small glare.

"_YES HE DID_!" She screams. Ivyn thinks she has temper problems.

Emily switches her look from Ivyn to Lily, "Inside voices, Lil."

"Sorry," Lily whispers, softly, before her face grows red, "_But he pulled my ponytail_!"

Ivyn's mother sighs, "Ivyn, apologize. Now."

"Sorry I pulled your horsetail," he says with a wicked smile.

"It's a ponytail you_ idiot_!"

Emily's eyes grow wide, "Lily, where did you hear that word?"

"My daddy says it all the time, he says Uncle Jacob is an idiot too." Lily giggles.

Emily let out a little frustrated growl, "_Sam_! I think we need to speak with Paul about how he speaks around his daughter!" She stomps up the stairs, no doubt in search of a telephone.

"Now your daddy's going to get yelled at," Ivyn points out fairly, as his mother disappears from the room.

Lily shrugs, "Mommy yells at him all the time._ Let's play house_!"

Ivyn groans and throws a building block at her.

She dodges it neatly, but not before her temper flares. "_Mrs. Uleyyy_! Ivyn threw a block at me!"

* * *

**AN**

OC alert! :)

Ivyn- Son of Sam & Emily, obviously.

Lily- Daughter of Paul & Rachel, A.K.A the reason why she has temper problems ;)

Might be seeing more of them soon.


End file.
